8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Minor 8-Bit Theater Characters
This is a list of minor characters in 8-Bit Theater. Cloud First Appearance: Episode 018: We've All Been There. Sprite: Warrior (Final Fantasy I, NES; modified) Cloud looks strangely familiar. A Light Warrior try-out, he was more obsessed with over-the-top cinematics and the size of his sword than anything else, and thus didn't make the cut. He also has the ability to summon a chocobo which he says is a god. Old Man First Appearance: Episode 022: Mission Accomplished! Sprite: Old Man (Final Fantasy I, NES) An old man Fighter McWarrior paid for information regarding the Armor of Invincibility. This information turned out to be false, instead being about the Armoire of Invincibility. Black Mage Evilwizardington sought to destroy him, and after killing several other old men he found a man who acted suspiciously. Black Mage killed another man who was talking about how much money he had. It was later stated by Fighter that the man who took Black Mage's and Fighter's money wore blue, meaning that the old man Black Mage killed was not the right one, as he was wearing red. Queen Jane First Appearance: Episode 058: Government At Work Sprite: Aria (Final Fantasy III, NES; modified) Queen Jane is the rarely heard from wife of King Steve. Carl & Lenny First Appearance: Episode 070: Black Mage, the Master of Deceit Sprite: Castle Guard (Final Fantasy I, NES) Carl and Lenny were two Corneria Guards who were assigned to find Black Mage, who was wanted for killing the Old Man. Black Mage wore a clever disguise while talking to them, then killed them. They were probably named after the two characters of the same names from The Simpsons. The Sulk First Appearance: Episode 151: Excelsior! Sprite: Gutsman (Mega Man, NES; modified) The Sulk is a background character. He is supposedly a fellow goth friend of Vilbert von Vampire. He is a complete opposite of the Hulk in that he is not angry and violent, but more emotional, hence the name. His sprite is a green-coloured modified Gutsman sprite from the first Mega Man game. Princess Sara seems to pity him. See also: Other superheroes Archer & Captain Archer First Appearance: Episode 232: National Pride Sprite: Ranger (Final Fantasy III, NES; modified; Archer), Elven Citizen/Thief (Final Fantasy, NES; modified; Captain Archer) Archer and Captain Archer are two elves in charge of guarding Elf Land. They are under the command of the female Commander T'pol. These are both references to the series "Star Trek Enterprise". Elf King First Appearance: Episode 245: Wheels Within Wheels Sprite: Alus Restor (Final Fantasy III, NES; modified) The Elf King is Thief's father and the ruler of Elf Land. He is similar to King Steve in some aspects, although he appears to be more intelligent and caring. Jeff First Appearance: Episode 315: The Lesser of Two Cons Sprite: Caravan Master/Underhill (Final Fantasy, NES) Jeff is a con-artist and alternative to Akbar. When the Light Warriors first bought a deathtrap from "Jeff's Discount Deathtraps" he was shown to sell shoddy products much like Akbar, although he was honest about their poor quality ("when I say deathtrap, I MEAN deathtrap!"). However, when they purchased a cannon ride to Lefein from "Jeff's Budget Holiday Travel", he was shown to use loopholes and logical fallacies much like Akbar. Offering them the services of cannon travel, he initially had too much gunpowder in it and it was pointed at a spike-filled pit factory. He has a tendency to kick Black Mage whenever he sees him, something that earns him Thief and Red Mage's liking and Jeff what considers to be their 'thing.' Red Mage even suggested making Jeff the 5th Honorary Light Warrior. Jeff is named in reference to Matt Groening's Life in Hell. Dwarf King First Appearance: Episode 354: It's Funny to Hurt the Innocent Sprite: Cid (Final Fantasy III, NES; modified) Dwarf King is the king of Dwarf Land. He is often seen with a dwarven messenger and discussing the bad state of affairs Black Mage gets his nation into. Left Hand Man Gary First Appearance: King Steve Theater: New Shoes Sprite: Scholar (Final Fantasy III, NES) Gary, as his title suggests, is King Steve's "left hand man", the right hand position already being filled by a coffee stain. He is significantly less awesome than the king himself. Sky Warriors First Appearance: Episode 1012: 1000 away from the Mayan Apocalypse Sprite: Bat (Final Fantasy, NES) Warriors of old who were cursed to become bats. After thousands of years in this form, most of the Sky Warriors have died and been replaced by real vampire bats or adopted the mindless instincts of vampire bats while only one retains his reason. They were incinerated by Black Mage when they were attacking him. Category:Characters